


Mammon’s Horns

by beelmilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Horn Stimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelmilk/pseuds/beelmilk
Summary: You find yourself playfully petting mammon’s horns in your room when suddenly you both find yourselves feeling heated.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Mammon’s Horns

you begin twiriling his horns in your hand, caressing them ever so gently as he whimpers and purrs at your soft and delicate touch. he submits softly and without hesitation as he feels nothing but pleasure once your hands even go near his horns. you pull your hand away briefly, and something catches your wrist— his hand, as he looks at you longingly and begs with his eyes for more caressing. “please, don’t stop” he whimpers as your other hand trails down his chest and to his noticeable bulge. his words echo in your mind... “please... don’t stop” 

something about grabbing his horns like this makes your primal instincts kick in and you can’t seem to stop yourself from wanting him. Suddenly you straddle him and pin him down “W-woah woah what’s gotten into ya?!” He seems more shocked that you aren’t petting his horns than anything. “why’d ya stop? it’s not like i wanted ya to continue or anything... unless—“ you cut him off by locking lips with him, your hands being led by his, leading you to his horns again.  
“you really like them to be pet don’t you?” you whisper teasingly.  
he avoids your gaze. “n-no it’s not like that! it’s just—“  
“it’s just what?” he looks at you tenderly, his mouth no longer moving and his mind seems to have gone blank.  
“... are you sure you want to do this?” you can’t help but melt at the fact that this demon could be so soft and sweet.  
“i’m pinning you down aren’t i?” you stare at him intently and he blushes hard. He doesn’t say anything but you know what he really wants. You go for his neck and start kissing him gently, going lower onto his nipples and caressing his horns again. He starts to whimper as you suck on his breast and his chest. He seems to be enjoying it because something starts poking at you from under. You start to unzip his pants, and are warmly welcomed by his dick. You can’t help but stare at it, throbbing from all of that horn petting from earlier. You start working your way up his shaft and he lets out a moan but tries to make it as quiet as possible. You look up at him: he’s bright red. You can’t help but flash a smile at him and he mutters under his breath. “y-your smile is melting my heart...”  
You keep working up his shaft, head bobbing and giving him that sloppy toppy that will leave him begging for more. you start working on his sack at the same time you’re working the shaft, and he starts to writhe in pleasure. “please don’t stop.... please...” he cant control himself any longer so he grabs your head and does not let it go until his juices are inside of your throat. You didn’t expect him to cum so soon but you know he’s got more juice in him. He seems to get shy and asks you for a minute. You agree and start to fondle his horns again. It seems to excite him again and soon his dick is ready for round two. You decide that this is the best time to get on him. “Woah what are you doing?!” He seems shocked that you would be this daring today. “what’s wrong, do you wanna be on top instead?” you giggle at him and he blushes again. He spits on his hands and onto his dick. He inserts himself into you, his large member throbbing against your walls. You’ve both wanted this for ages and now it was finally happening. He starts playing with your clit and rubbing it in all the right ways. Fuck, you think, he’s got such soft hands.  
“you’re so hot and wet” he says to you, as he starts to have some fun and begins to bang inside you. He grabs you and kisses you with the passion of a thousand suns, as you melt into each other, staring longingly at one another. You start grabbing at his horns again but this time it seems to excite him and give him energy. as your hands start grabbing his horns he begins to squirm and starts pounding your insides so much harder than before, almost like something has taken over his body. He grabs your shoulders and pulls you under him, as he starts to pump harder into you. He starts going into you somehow even harder than before, making your stomach and knees weak while you give in to the pleasure. He starts working on your clit again, rubbing it carefully yet somehow continuing to mash into you with his throbbing member. “h-hey, are you okay?” he asks, moaning in between words. He starts to slow down as he feels you so close to coming and doesn’t want to stop yet. You take this chance to push him down and get on top. “The question is, are /you/ okay?” you start to ride him harder as you both begin to get covered in each other’s fluids. “f-Fuck you’re so wet” he says he starts pounding back into you again, but he slips into your other hole. He completely freezes up, his eyes wide open “I-i’m so sorry, that was an accident i swear it on goldie!”  
You stare at him intently. “did i tell you to stop?” His eyes manage to somehow widen even more and he is unsure of what to do. “y-you’re so tight...” he whispers. You once again grab his horns and make him ecstatic, and he starts slowly going inside of you. He seems more careful, but you aren’t having any of that. Something about touching those horns makes you both incredibly hornier than before and all you want to feel is immense pleasure. He starts ramming into you slowly, then picking up the pace again. You let out intense moans and he starts going harder with each of your moans. you’re not sure how much more you can take. He picks you up and places you on the bed again. He begins to spread your legs, licking and sucking your thighs while making you open up your legs. His tongue playfully gets closer and closer to your clit and you can feel his hot and shaky breaths on it. he starts inserting a finger inside of you, feeling you up as your face becomes flushed. He then inserts two more fingers and starts licking your clit at the same time. His tongue rolls delicately on your womanhood, and it feels like he’s making shapes or letters with his tongue. He’s got magic fingers and he isn’t afraid to use them on you. He wants to make you happy and he’s doing it well. He looks up at you and climbs over you, looking deep into your eyes before letting out a low growl. “...you’re mine, ya know that?” he says, as he leans into you, pushing himself inside of you again. He grabs your head and kisses you passionately, melting into each other. His sweet tongue rolls into your mouth and you can’t help but taste yourself in his lips. He starts ramming himself inside of you again and the intensity of his speed is making you squirm and grab his horns. He shows no intent of stopping anytime soon, as your juices seep onto his cock he starts to go somehow even harder than before. Demon dick hits different once those horns are touched. you begin to wonder if your insides will ever recover from his insane pounding and his ramming. He starts to moan your name and you moan his simultaneously, as you melt into another kiss and come together, as one. His juices start pouring out of him and into you. You cant help but feel it all inside of you, so hot and warm, just like it was in your mouth. He starts to go soft inside of you and you feel the mix of both of your juices pour out of you and onto him. He lets out another growl and collapses onto you. He then grabs your hand, caressing it against his cheek. “You’re mine ya know?!” he says, blushing yet looking deeply into your eyes for reassurance. He gets you a towel and switches the sheets for clean ones. He hands you one of his shirts to wear while he only puts on a pair of boxers. He lays down next to you and says it again. “you’re mine. ain’t no one changing that.” he leans in for another kiss. You stop him with a “No.” You notice his eyes fall and he gets up, seemingly broken and about to cry, but you grab his wrist. You pull him back as hard as you can, dropping him onto the sheets and pin him down. “You’re /mine/, mammon. mine until the end of time”. His eyes widen with relief as he was on the verge of crying. He kisses your forehead and holds you close as you both get under the sheets and cuddle in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading this abomination! This fic was inspired by something a dear friend said about mammon and his horns and once i started writing i couldn’t stop. This is my first time writing something like this, please let me know what you thought about it! Thank you so much for reading this once again!! <33


End file.
